Emily
by walkinggaia
Summary: Emily- a girl who has yet to discover what the outside world is really like after the outbreak finds herself taken by men. Until Rick Grimes and his group finds her and safes her. But who ends up really saving who along the way, Rick saves Emily, or Emily saves Rick...
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't understand how I lived my entire life in Atlanta without a man ever harassing me, and yet now I end up getting kidnapped, or "adultnapped". People are dying then coming back to life and eating people. Yet people who were never dead are still a bigger threat.

It happened a couple of months after the outbreak. Mia and I were alone and we stuck together the entire time. She was in the police academy and I knew she was the best person to be with in this situation. Plus she was also my best friend. We stayed in our house that we had together. We found no reason to leave it. We ran to our neighbors' house who was this old lady. When we got in her house it was already too late for her so we took all her food- she was old so we knew she would have a lot of canned foods. We were able to stay like this for 4 months. But then it started getting really bad out.

Mia left one day to go find food, or survivors, or weapons, or anything that would give us just a little hope that there is something else out there. But days went by, then weeks, and the only thing that came thru that door was an old fat man that had half his face and tried eating my arms. So I left. I had no choice.

I found a group of men raiding stores in town. It was the first time I have seen anybody else in 4 months. I ran up to them and greeted them. "Hey, hi. My name is Emily."

"Hey there pretty lady." One of the men said to me. And as soon as he finished his sentence I knew that the old fat man was safer than this guy.

I tried to run away but another man caught me as soon as I turned around. "Hey where you goin? Don't be rude sweetie." And he threw me to another guy. They basically tossed me back and forth while making crude comments.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. So I am just going to leave. I don't want anything." I plead.

"Oh but we want something."

Then everything went black.

When I woke up I found myself in a bedroom that looks like it was a little girls room. But the windows are covered and only a little streak of light peaking thru and there is blood on the walls.

I lost count of how many days I have been there. There were other women there as well. We all did laundry and had to cook for the men. There was a woman there named Rene. She told me she got taken from her child by the men. She never told me that they hurt her, but I saw the fresh bruises every day. They haven't hit me as bad as they have hit her, but I knew it was only time. As the days went on, their punches got harder on me.

The nights where it gets bad, I like to think of Mia. I like to think that she didn't come back because she saw a better opportunity and took it. I knew that was unlikely because she would never leave me behind. But its better than thinking of the alternative.

Tonight is different. There is something wrong with tonight. People are more tense, and angry. One of the guys died. I was so happy inside. Their group is falling apart. The brother of the dead guy comes into the womans house drunk and yelling. I am standing in the kitchen cleaning dishes, and he makes eye contact with me. I knew it. This is the end for me.

"YOU!" he says to me and points.

He then comes up to me and grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the bedroom.

"Markus, we don't rape girls." A guy comes in yelling at him.

Rape? _Rape. _

No. No this can't happen to me.

"Listen, I know your brother is dead. But this won't do anything."

"Someone killed him!"

They go back and forth and my brain is fuzzy. I can't think straight. I hear the rest of the women lock their doors. I think back to what Marcus just said. That someone killed him. I clung to the hope that there is other people out there. That these animals aren't the only people who survived. In the few minutes I had left I imagined Mia being with those people. That she found good people. And maybe she went to come get me but I was already gone. Yes. That is what happened. She is searching for me.

Markus grabs my arm again and I snap out of the daze. He throws me onto the bed and takes his belt off. "You're mine now." He says.

I close my eyes.

I then hear yelling and shouting outside, then gun shots.

"What the fuck now." Markus says, then leaves the room. I leave the room as well and go to follow him outside.

When I walk outside I notice a almost war going on. The men were shooting at people in the distant. Markus runs off to another house where they keep their weapons and a man with a crossbow yells out to me, "hey you." He said in a stern voice. I knew this wasn't one of the men that stayed here. "Where do they keep prisoners?"

"That blue house is where new people get put." I point to it which is a few houses down and he runs off. "WAIT!" I yell out with no help.

Then another man who doesn't live here runs after him, "hey wait!" I yell.

He turns around and walks towards me. He is much taller, and has brown curly hair with these beautiful ocean blue eyes. "You have to take me with you. They have me held prisoner here, please." I don't know this man but anything seems better than being here, and it's a chance I will take.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you." He responds.

"I know, I know. But I need help getting out of here. Please."

"Lets go." He says. And I don't take a second to think about it.

"You're not taking her any where." Markus says and grabs the man. I take a big rock from the ground and run up to Markus and hit him over the head with it. I keep hitting him, and I can't control myself enough to stop.

"Now." The man said. And I jumped up and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and the man who just saved me sit in a pick up truck, while the man with the crossbow and another older woman with short gray hair are in another car.

"Thank you for saving me." I say breaking the silence.

"I guess I could say the same." He says with a half smirk. "So I am going to drop you off a the next safe spot. I will give you a knife so you have protection, and some water and food."

"Oh…" I say surprised. "I was actually kind of hoping that I could come join your group."

"I don't know you well enough."

"Well, this car ride can give you the chance to."

"I need to ask you three questions. How many walkers have you killed?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe 15?"

"How many people have you killed?"

"None. Unless that guy back there is dead now."

"Why?"

"I haven't needed to. But that kid, if he even is dead, definitely deserved it."

"Ok." He says.

"Listen, I know I sound like I can't be of help or be good at surviving. But the truth is, the only reason why I haven't killed more walkers is because I haven't needed to. I've been in enclosed places since the outbreak. I know I can survive on my own if you do chose to not let me come with you. But I would much rather prefer to be with a group. If you have a hard time trusting strangers, trust me I could completely understand, look at where I just was. I have a hard time trusting you but here I am. Taking chances, and that's what this world is about now, isn't it? Taking chances."

"Our group has been through a lot, I just want you to be aware. And we have become a family. Keep in mind we will do anything to keep our family safe. You can come with us, but if it's not working out, you will need to leave."

"Thank you." I say ending the conversation.

"I am Rick, by the way. The other man with me is Daryl and the woman with him is Carol. I will introduce you to everyone else when we get back to camp."

"I am Emily. Where are you staying?"

"We are staying at a town called Alexandria. It is safe there. We had a lot of trouble at first with adjusting, but after a little conflict we have made arrangements."


End file.
